


Broken Strand

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Darkest Mercy. Devlin feels the bond break between himself and Bananach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Strand

~ Broken Strand ~

Tucked away in the locked realm of Faerie where the rampant discord of the mortal plane can't touch them, the Shadow monarchs are safe. Safe enough from the war between the lesser faery courts, and yet there is one thing from which no one can protect the Shadow King...

Devlin feels his sister's death - the sudden snap of loss as the bond between him and Bananach is broken. He feels lost, adrift. This is different than when he decided to stand up their other sister, because even after choosing to remove himself from Sorcha's control, they were still connected. Brother and sister, bound by the blood and magic through which Devlin had been created. But now... One of the two beings with whom he has been connected by blood and magic since the day he came into being, is simply  _gone_.

Ani comes to him and wraps him in her arms, laying her head on his shoulder. Devlin slides an arm around her waist and rubs his cheek against her hair. No words pass between the Shadow King and Shadow Queen. The comfort of touch is enough; it will have to be enough. For Ani has also lost a sister in this war, and there is nothing she could say about her sister's killer without offending the one she means to console.

~end~


End file.
